Lets get him together
by bbbubbles
Summary: L brings in a new member to try and crack the detective case, half because she needs a safe place to live and work, and half because she's a highly rated detective. So what will happen when her ex finds her with budding feelings for L? Read on!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own death note. As much as I wish I did. I no own. You no sue  
Lawyers: Awww D

"Ryuuzaki..I'm being serious all this moving around hotel to hotel is really starting to get irratating." Light complained in his mind, as he wasn't one to voice his complaints until it was really getting to him.  
"Light you're twitching." L noted, only glancing up from his laptop screen for a moment, returning to his work a moment later with a slight upturn on the side of his mouth, amuesed by how agitated he had seemed recently.  
"Its nothing Ryuuzaki, I just really want to crack this Kira case." He lied, his 'normal' smile on his face, about to comment on something when a crash was heard from the next room over, jumping slightly with a slight muscle twitch in his forehead. "Looks like our neighbors are fighting again." L noted, not looking up from the screen as he sipped his tea and chewed on his fork in thought. "Sounds pretty bad this time." Light sighed, flipping a page of the report over and trying to ignore the second crash, neither of them really worried since for the past two nights they had been fighting almost constantly but fine in the morning. The next few moments passed silently, easing any fears they might have had until.  
THUD "Stop it bryan calm down!" "Shut UP YOU LITTLE BITCH! WHO WERE YOU TALKING TOO"  
"No one I swear, PLEASE"  
Another heavy thud and a half scream  
"Don't lie to me"  
"Bryan don't! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME"  
"Shut up"  
"Stop it bryan!" Both L and Light jumped up as more thuds made the wall shake slightly.  
"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE!" A scream tore through the air as L picked up his cell, dialing up the other memebers of the team as both he and Light dashed for the door, Light almost tripping over the chain,  
since L was running at a speed no one must have thought was possible, the following crashes spurning them both on as L ordered the others to the room.  
"Open up!" Light yelled, trying the door but it was, of course, locked.  
"Move." L said, his voice a dangerous low now and Light quickly obliged, blinking as L kicked the door twice, the first time it shuddered on its hinges, the second time bursting open.  
Scanning the room quickly.  
"Ryuuzaki over here!" Light called over from the bathroom door, kneeling down next to an unconcious girl, for the moment her face hidden by her long black hair having fallen over her face, but blood was pooling out from under her.  
"Looks like he's gone." Light said as L came over and moved one arm behind her back, pulling her up slightly and checking for the source of the bleeding, which was several wounds all over her arms and legs,  
and one on her stomach. Brushing her hair away from her face he shook her slightly, trying to rouse her as matsuda and Mr. Yagami ran in, less worried when Light shook his head.  
"Miss..Miss.." L said, trying to wake her to no avail.  
"Its no use Ryuuzaki, looks like she got hit on the head." Light said, calling for an ambulance on his phone while his dad looked out the window in hopes of seeing if anyone was still around, maybe someone who saw who had fled.  
"I agree, we need to get her to a hospital." L agreed, scooping her into his arms gently, and looked at the wound on her stomach with concern as the dark stain on her blue tee shirt slowly spred more.  
"Someone get something to apply pressure until we get to the hospital." He commanded, half dragging Light out the door and glanced over at Lights father. "Please call watari and tell him to start the beginning of an investigation. It doesn't look like the police will be much help here." he said, nodding over at the police jacket hanging off a chair, stained with blood slightly.  
"And tell him to ready a car." Light added as he tried to pull on the shoes his father had tossed at him. L however went barefoot as usual.  
"Are we taking the stairs then?" Light asked trying to keep up as L sprinted right past the elevator and to the fire escape door, trying to not trip into him and cause more injury to the girl.  
No reply as they both dashed to the awaiting car, L practically diving inside as Light slid over and pressed a towel against her stomach wound.  
"Who..Who can do something like this to a girl and live with themselves?" Light asked softly, his eyes narrowing in anger as he watched bruises start to darken all over her, and a tear fall from her still unconcious eyes.  
"Scum." L said darkly, obviously not dealing with this very well as watari sped through the mostly empty streets, finally arriving in front of the hospital, and they ran out to the nurses who were waiting with a gurney.  
"Take care of her." Light said, and they nodded as they wheeled her away to work on her and they waited in the waiting room.  
"Ryuuzaki you ok?" Light asked as he watched him pace back and forth, chewing on his thumb and mutturing to himself.  
"Fine..Just fine Light." He said distactedly, every so often glancing at the doors waiting for the light to go off.

Fast forward to a hospital room, with a very battered girl sitting up in bed

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud, wincing as she tried to sit up more and held her side, her amber eyes flickering in pain and she looked down at her self.  
"Oh god..I'm a mess." She whimpered, then hid her face in her hands, trying to make it all go away.

"Since you wondered, you're in a hospital. We brought you here." L said from his spot in the corner, Light remaining asleep on the chair next to him, and she jumped about three feet in the air.  
"Who are you?" She asked, confusion replacing fear, for a moment she thought bryan was back.  
"We're the people in the room next to yours. I'm Ryuuzaki, and this is Light yagami. You'll have to excuse him he was up late." He said, and stared at her for a moment, unnerving her slightly.  
"Um..thanks. Can I ask you why you helped me?" "Well you were screaming for help." "Oh"  
"So we helped." He said, and she looked away, anywhere but looking at him.  
"I'm fine. We fight a lot I know, Its just our jobs are so stressfull and he just needs to calm down.  
"Where do you work"  
"Hes in the local police, I'm a chief detective." She said for a moment, and looked over at him.  
"Well for being a smart girl you're being really stupid right now." He said, shaking his head and she glared at him.  
"Well We work together, and live together there's not much else I can do right now." She said, glaring out the window and crossing her arms.  
"Your name"  
"What"  
"What is your name"  
"Lia. Lia ruia." She said, playing with a strand of her hair.  
"Well then its your lucky night." he said after a couple moments of thought, and looked at you seriously.  
"You could help me at with the kira investigation. And we have plenty of room at our headquarters. You'd be safe. And I'm sure you'd be a valuable help." He said, resting his head on his hand.  
"...Who are you?" She breathed out, intriuged and curious all at the same time.  
"I'm L. Nice to meet you."

End of chapter one! Sorry if its crappy, I wrote this first chapter on very few hours of sleep L: Never held me back Me: Shut up and eat your cake.

Anyway, I wrote this because its REALLY annoying to have to watch death note and not see ANY girls, besides misa who does not count because she worships kira and isn't really on the team,  
help out. Woman are smart too! Anyway please leave reviews. I live off them. looks at empty plate sadly


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any of its characters, much as I'd love too. I no own.  
You no sue.  
Lawyers: Awww D

Me: YAY! Chapter TOO! L: ;  
Me: D?  
L: Nothing. Me: Riiight, ONTO THE STORY!

Chapter Two

"And how are we doing today?" The nursemaide asked Lia who was staring out the window, in a hope of getting her to talk more today. Each day that had passed Lia started to talk less and less, worry clouding any outside thought she might have had. Three days had passed since L and Light had brought her into the hospital, and it seemed she only seemed to talk to them for the past day for the small amount of time they could pull themselves away from the investigation, usually around midnight or into the wee hours of the mornings. L had managed to convince the hospital to bend the visiting hours rule so that was possible, since they hadn't been happy at first.  
"I"m sure your friends should be visiting soon. That should make you happy right?" The nurse tried again, only gaining a half shrug in responce.  
"Do you need anything further"

"Well just buzz if you need anything." She sighed, retreating from the room in defeat once again.  
"Finally." Lia sighed, flipping open the folder detailing the kira case once she was alone, figuring it should bring you up to speed by the time you finally got healed enough to leave the hospital.  
"I can't wait to get out of here." She mumbled, looking back out the window at the night sky once more.  
"I agree, hospitals are quite uncomfortable." L's voice rang out from the doorway making her jump and the folder sliding off her lap and onto the floor.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He said, walking in with Light and picking up the folder and handing it to her once he saw her struggling to reach it from her spot on the hospital bed. "S'ok." She mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at him.  
"Well I thought you'd like to know that we are starting to get more leads to where um..your ex ran off too."Light commented, trying to be more sensitive about it than he imagined L would be.  
Nodding in responce, Lia chose to just pretend to read the folder while L not so discreetly flipped through the medical charts that hung off the metal rail at the end of the bed.  
"Um..ryuuzaki aren't those confidential"  
"And"  
"..Nevermind." Light sighed, knowing better than to press the point and not being in the mood to lose yet another argument. Since arguing with one of the smartest people in the world?  
Not so much.  
The next ten minutes or so were spent in silence, L poking his nose into your past hospital visits, Light looking on with a disapproving look which of course went unoticed, and Lia trying to ignore both of them for the moment.  
"Looks like you've been brought in several times before. What is it with woman and staying with bad men?" L wondered aloud, as light widened his eyes at him, trying to hint how insulting that could be.  
"Females are just dumb I guess." Lia murmered, flipping another page in the folder over.  
Nodding his agreement, L remained silent for a while, staring at the ceiling in thought and then finally broke the silence again.  
"Well we'll let you get your rest. According to this you'll need a week or two of rest and then we can move you into the headquarters. I'm sure misa will be glad to have someone to talk to." He stated, looking at Light.  
"Kay"  
"So get some rest and we'll see you tomarrow." He called over his shoulder as he headed out the door, dragging poor Light after him. "Strange person."Lia mumbled, tossing her folder onto the stand and turning the light off to sleep.

End chapter two!

Me: Bleh Xp Short and icky. I just couldn't get inspired for this chapter because its mostly filler till I short my head out.  
Anyway, Thanks to those who added me to their alerts! Hoping for reviews! D 


End file.
